1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the display apparatus capable of partially displaying an image and the method for driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, which is a type of flat panel display apparatus, includes a display panel a gate driving part and a data driving part. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines. The gate driving part is electrically connected to the gate lines to apply a gate signal, and the data driving part applies a data signal to the data lines synchronized with the gate signal.
Conventionally, the display panel is electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) or an insulating film on which a chip having the gate and data driving parts is mounted, or the display panel is directly connected to the chip that is mounted on the display panel. An amorphous silicon gate structure is also sometimes employed. More specifically, the gate driving part in which a thin-film transistor (TFT) is not needed to have rapid response, is directly formed in a peripheral area of the display panel, through a display cell array forming process forming an amorphous silicon TFT in the display panel.
In the amorphous silicon gate structure, the gate driving part includes a shift register having a plurality of stages that are dependently connected with each other and signal lines applied to the plurality of stages. Each stage of the shift register is electrically connected to the gate line in a one to one relationship, to output the gate signal. Accordingly, since the stages are dependently connected with each other, display information is continuously refreshed over all screens even though the screen includes a non-display area. This means that power consumption is increased. The amorphous silicon gate structure developed up to now may not easily be formed to obtain a position and a size of the desired non-display area. Furthermore, reliability or movement characteristics of the amorphous silicon gate structure may be poor, so as to adversely affect the image display.